gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle And Whale Galaxy
Newest Version Of "Turtle Zone" & Themes Of (Super Mario Land 2 6 Golden Coins) Missions Star 1: Sea Turtle Ocean Mario must find the ice crystal with a power star inside and in underwater, to drain the water out by pulling the cork to the ocean and use the sling star to the other gravity on the ceiling and star spin the lever to make the fire flower appear then get the fire flower and to turn into Fire Mario, go back to the other gravity on the ground, and to use the fire balls to break the ice crystal to free the power star. Secret Star 1: Jō Sharks Underwater Homes Mario must find a sercret path to the hidden power star by going under the path to the mission star, Mario must avoid getting hit by Jō's to get to the power star. Star 2: What A Sub Wreck Mario must get threw the submarine and out of the maze out of here to the power star. Secret Star 2: Submarine Swimming Mario must get through the tiny hole in the submarine and don't break the brick blocks, and to go up to the secret path filled with fish enemies and traps to get through and get the power star. Star 3: Coins And Blocks Mario must get through the blocks and get to the power star. Secret Star 3: Silver Stars Of The Blocks Mario must collect 5 silver stars from brick blocks to make the power star appear. Star 4: Octi Octo Pako The Octopus Mario must defeat "Pako" the treacherous octopus. Secret Star 4: The Sleeping Whales Blowhole Mario must get to the pipe on the ceiling to the blowhole, Mario must star spin 2 lever switch in underwater to get the whale up to the surface by blowing it up by the geyser under the sleeping whale so it can blow it's blowhole to make the power star appear on that blowhole geyser to the power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Sea Turtle Ocean Speed Run Mario must beat "Sea Turtle Ocean" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Pako Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Pako with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Turtle And Whale Galaxy Mario must get the power star before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of The Submarine Mario must avoid fast-foe enemies and to get to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Turtle And Whale Galaxy Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 5 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Jō Shark Combos Mario must defeat 50 Jō's in under 5 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Underwater Flash Back Mario must find the power star threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Stat 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Pako Category:Mario